Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals)
Don't Stop Believin by Journey is featured in Journey, the twenty-second episode of Season One. It is part of New Directions' Journey Medley. It is first performed in Pilot, exclusively with Finn and Rachel. This version includes different solos from the first version covered. In the CD version, there are no main vocalists. However, there are various solos sung by Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel and Santana. It is the third and final song of the Journey Medley sung by New Directions at Regionals. The other songs in the Journey Medley are Faithfully ''and ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck and Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel, Finn and Artie: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Kurt: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Kurt and Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana and Puck: Some will lose Some are born to sing the Blues Mercedes and Artie: Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop believin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Streetlights People (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop believin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feeling (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Streetlights People Rachel, Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop! Trivia *This is the first competition number that features Santana as a soloist. *The girls wear gold metallic like dresses and the boys wear black shirts and black trousers with ties that match the dresses. Brittany, Tina and Mercedes wore the dresses during Kurt's NYADA audition in Choke. *Tina is the only one of the original six not to be a soloist in this song. Errors *When New Directions perform the Journey Medley at Regionals, throughout the scene Rachel switches back and forth from closed black shoes to open-toe black shoes. Gallery Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg dsb2.png dsb3.png dsb4.png dsb5.png dsb6.png dsb7.png dsb8.png dsb9.png DSBFinn.jpg DSBRachel.jpg tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo14_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo16_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams